Suspicions
by Alive At Last
Summary: It's all that damn swordsman's fault.


**Suspicions  
****Summary**: It's all that damn swordsman's fault.  
**A/N:** First One Piece story. Zoro/Sanji pair.

* * *

Like always, Sanji was left alone to tend to the after-dinner mess that his dear captain had left for him, along with the long-nosed sharp-shooter and the emergency food supply. But he didn't mind cleaning up after the ladies, after all, he was a ladies man. It was just that damn swordsman that irritated him so badly. He left a mess like always, but it was his turn to do the dishes while Sanji cleaned the table and any other areas that food had worked itself into. So after the table was cleared, the counter was spotless, and the dishes were piled beside the sink, filled with hot water, Sanji began to finish the cleaning, griping almost silently to himself, in a whisper, a low hum. With his low hum slowly blocking his ears, he didn't hear the large steel doors open to the galley or notice the ivy-haired man walk in, rolling his sleeves up as he did so.

The ivy-haired man took his usual spot at the sink with a rag in his hand and his usual scowl on his lips. Sanji finally looked over at him, a confused look working itself on his face, and stared for a moment.

"My, my…" he teased, putting a hand on his hip and smirking. "Acutally showing up for dish duty, Zoro."

"Just hurry up," was the monotone reply.

Sanji looked at him for a moment, then passed a dish to him. The awkward silence stretched on, making Sanji uncomfortable.

Suddenly, as if to break the silence, a tea cup fell to the floor between their hands, shattering upon impact. Both men looked down at the shards of cup, a little vein popping out of Sanji's temple and his eyes narrowing. "Stupid marimo!" he scolded, bending down and beginning to scoop up the shards. Zoro looked down at him, watching for a moment, then squatted in front of the blond and started to scoop up some shards too. Sanji swatted his hand. "You've done enough trouble."

"What's your problem?" Zoro retorted harshly, not quite yelling.

"You're my problem."

Zoro glared at the cook's head, hoping to burn a couple of holes in the top of his head. But the holes never came. He resorted on helping anyways. Sanji, getting more irritated by the second, kept protesting. Zoro ignored him. He licked his fingertip and pressed it to the floor, picking up some small shards they couldn't grab with their fingers. Finally giving up, Sanji stood and went to the trash bin, tossing the shards inside. While they slid off of his hand, one caught against his skin, slicing it enough to draw blood. He cursed silently, looking at the palm of his hand. Zoro was looking at him still.

After dumping his handful of shards, the ivy-haired man looked at the blond, watching the rusty-colored blood flow vigorously from his hand. Swiftly he took up Sanji's hand, bringing it to his mouth, and began licking the wound.

Sanji felt his heart rate flutter when the pink tongue made contact with his hand, his breathing getting shallow. Zoro peered at him while he licked the wound, smirking.

"What do you think you're…" Sanji began, but never got the chance to finish; Zoro had grabbed either side of Sanji's hips and pressed him against the closest solid object, which was the table. Their lips hovered barely an inch apart, their breath mixing together. Forcefully, the swordsman grabbed the back of his Sanji's head and mashed their mouths together in a needy one-sided kiss, with Zoro doing all of the kissing. Zoro swept his tongue against Sanji's lower lip, begging entrance, which was hesitantly given in the heat of the kiss. Sanji closed his eyes and moaned as the foreign object slid nimbly inside his mouth.

Soon the kiss ended, both men panting slightly.

Then, Zoro's eyes grew slightly, not a big change but enough for the cook to take notice. The swordsman released Sanji and quickly made his exit, his boots thumping hard on the wood floors.

And Sanji stood there, stunned and confused, raising a hand to his lips. He angrily wiped his lips on the back of his hand and groaned. Deciding on leaving the dishes for later, he stomped out of the galley in a similar manner of the ivy-haired swordsman, following said swordsman.

Of course the man was in the watchtower, which was his duty for the day. Sanji climbed to the top of the tower, popping his head in to look around. Zoro was watching the sky, his hands bracing himself steady as he leaned forward slightly. Slowly the cook brought himself into the room.

"Oi, marimo."

Zoro tensed but didn't move. "What?"

"What was that in the kitchen?" Sanji asked, moving closer.

"A mistake. Now leave."

They were a few feet apart from the other, both glaring at something. "What?" Sanji asked harshly.

"Leave."

The blond, angered furthermore by the cocky swordsman, launched a kick at him, landing it in the middle of his back. Zoro spun around swiftly, grabbing the foot that was in mid-air, and twisted it, flipping Sanji over and sending him to the ground. In return, Sanji rolled onto his back and jumped up, positioning himself for attack. Zoro already had his three swords unsheathed .

In silence they stood, staring at the other. Slowly Zoro sheathed two of this three swords, keeping one out and prepared. Sanji watched him. "Leave, cook," he warned. The cook stood his ground, standing relaxed and watching. Zoro approached him, the sword bared at his neck. "Leave."

"Tell me why you kissed me, mairmo," Sanji pressed.

The swordsman moved closer, pressing the blade slightly into the cook's flesh. His head was no more than a few inches away from the blond's. Sanji's heart fluttered at the sudden closeness. Roughly, Zoro grabbed his bicep. "I'm telling you one more time to leave me the fuck alone."

"No."

Promptly, Zoro shifted his lips lower till their breath mixed again, but in stead of going through with it, he pressed their foreheads together. "Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not," Sanji stated. "I'm asking a simple question."

Zoro ground his teeth together. "Because… I couldn't hide my feelings any longer."

Sanji held his breath, looking up at Zoro, who looked into his eyes right back. The swordsman grabbed Sanji's chin and brought their lips together again, softly. And this time, without hesitation, Sanji forcefully kissed back. Zoro pulled back, confused. "Why…?"

"I've had my suspicions," the blond responded, smirking before bringing Zoro back into the kiss.


End file.
